markiplierfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Muyskens
|residence = Cincinnati, Ohio |nationality = American |occupation = Video game commentator |yearsactive = 2014-present |youtube = muyskerm |twitter = muyskerm |facebook = Muyskerm }} Bob Muyskens, better known by his online alias muyskerm, is a close friend of Mark Fischbach's and Wade Barnes' and is often seen with him in various playthroughs. He is currently 25 years old and stands at a height of 6'4", similarly to Wade. Of the three, Bob is the youngest, but also the most mature and assertive in personality. Apart from YouTube work, Bob formerly worked as a truancy officer at a school in Cincinnati, Ohio and at a sushi bar as a bartender alongside Mark before opting to study law at law school, as part of becoming a future lawyer. For a time, Bob became involved with a local Cincinnati jazz band called The Cincy Brass. On June 28, 2014, Bob married his long-time girlfriend and fiancée, Mandy. The ceremony was attended by many of his friends, including Mark. Being good friends with Mark, Bob is seen to get along with him on several occasions. When on-camera, both share a mutual "hate" for Wade, who they poke fun at at any given chance. Off-camera, all three share a positive relationship and often accompany each other on various activities, such as spending nights out at the bar and going on road trips. Role in Let's Plays Bob is widely recognized for participating in Mark's Drunk Minecraft ''series, where he joined Mark and Wade in the many shenanigans that they partook in, often berating the other two for causing mayhem and keeping them both in check. During his time in Minecraft, Bob had initially started off with a skinless ('Steve?'-skinned) ''Minecraft avatar, similarly to Wade. As the series progressed and Bob became more involved, Bob had taken the appearance of the young genius Dexter from Cartoon Network's Dexter's Laboratory, replacing his former skinless texture. Some time in mid-2014, Bob had taken on an updated Dexter-esque skin designed to look more like himself, with dark brown hair in place of the former ginger color and wearing a grin similar to Wade's avatar's, as well as bearing a large purple lowercase 'B' on the front and back of his lab coat (reversed on the back). Bob was also prominently seen with Mark in his series of Rust playthrough videos, assisting him in survival within the vast landscape of the Rust world. Throughout the series, Bob and Mark engaged in numerous cooperative tasks to thrive within the world, with many different problems arising at different times. Occasionally, the two lost sight of each other and both partook in hours of work to locate the other in order to officially start the episode. muyskerm Bob currently hosts his own channel (muyskerm), which he had been running since April 6, 2010 as a primarily inactive account. Due to his commitment to devoting time to studies and work at law school, Bob was, for a time, unable to find time to upload videos, and as such did not express too much enthusiasm at the thought of starting a Let's Play channel, though he did consider the idea. As of May 18, 2014, Bob had started uploading his own Let's Plays of different games including Trove, Speedrunners, GMod Murder ''and Prop Hunt, War Thunder'' and The Stomping Land, often collaborating with Mark, Wade and several others. Due to his disinterest (and disliking) of games in the horror genre, Bob's channel only contains a few selected horror titles, namely his playthrough of the critically acclaimed survival horror The Last of Us, as well as his playthroughs of the first five nights in each installment of the Five Nights at Freddy's series (thus far, he has only finished the first game, but plans to complete the last two). On June 9, 2014, Bob posted his first livestream. Running Gags *Bob is often indirectly mentioned in episodes of different Let's Plays by his name being used to give a character or object a form of identification. **In the Surgeon Simulator series, his name is used to define the generic patient character and is soon used to define the alien patient (albeit as a slightly different, twisted variation). The human patient, however, was already named 'Bob' as part of the game, while the alien was only named 'Blorb' due to sounding like an extraterrestrial variation of the name - following the release of Surgeon Simulator Touch, the alien's actual name became 'Gworb'. **In the Goat Simulator series, his name is used to define a red-shirted woman, but is also changed to sound more feminine, becoming 'Bonnie', with the "Bo-" part stretched, creating a sound reminiscent to the bleating of a goat or sheep ("Baaa-"). *Bob occasionally uses a high-pitched "Butters" voice for comedic effect, but often reiterates that he is using a voice modulator to achieve the effect, to the disappointment of the fan base. *It is often Bob that reprimands and pins the blame on the other two members of the group whenever they cause trouble. *When asked to do impressions, Bob often blares a drawn-out introduction as a quote for the character in question ("I'm name here!"), to Mark's and Wade's amusement. **A notable example is his impression of Lori Grimes of the Walking Dead TV series ("I'm Looori!"), which started in Episode 24 of Drunk Minecraft's first season (Funniest Video Ever). ***It was also this impression that started Bob's chain of identical impressions of several well-known characters and figures. **His latest impression was that of the popular short story author Edgar Allen Poe, done during the August 2014 live stream. Bob noted that, by this time, everyone was already aware of how the impression would play out. Nevertheless, it did not fail to make Mark and Wade laugh. *While Mark and Wade willingly join together to perform various silly acts (eg. loudly singing the Goofy Goober song), Bob tends to be a non-participant, opting instead to keep his distance from the other two. *During the livestreams of mid- to late-2012, Bob often had to leave the other two to tend to important matters, leading to them substituting Bob with a potted plant that was situated behind where he formerly sat - when viewers asked of Bob's whereabouts, Mark and Wade pointed them towards the plant, insisting that Bob had not moved since the stream began, and expressing confusion as to why the audience was so concerned. *Bob has what could be described as a 'contagious' laugh. *Of the three, Bob seems to curse the most during any mood, to the point where he creates odd combinations of different expletives ("What the damn it", "Son of a dang it", "Ass-f*ck", "Sh*t-f*ck", sh*t-goddamn it, etc.). ** Bob's amount of cursing is rivaled by Mark's level of cursing during rage-inducing events. * Both Bob and Wade poke fun at Mark and his unique pronunciation of the word "room" ('' 'oo' as in '' 'book' ''), often bringing the more accepted pronunciation into the discussion ( 'oo' '' as in '' 'loot' ), much to Mark's annoyance. * Bob and Wade (and occasionally Mark) poke fun at the fact that Mark is the only one of the three that are not currently in a relationship, to which Mark responds with mock sadness. * Bob and Wade belittle Mark by making fun of his height (5'10"), often drawing comparisons to their own heights (both 6'4"). Trivia *Despite playing the role of Lori Grimes (and, occasionally, her son Carl) in the group's activities and shenanigans, Bob has yet to watch a full episode of ''The Walking Dead. **Due to this, he may regularly act confused to any The Walking Dead ''related topic both Mark and Wade may have. **Whenever they would roleplay their respective characters, Bob may humourously sometimes yell "I'M LORI!!", much to Mark and Wade's amusement. *As demonstrated in ''Drunk Minecraft, Bob seems to have the most control over the contents of his drinks, as he is often the one to tell the other two members of the group off for slacking or laughing uncontrollably. **Though on one occasion, he accidentally bumped his chair onto his girlfriend's painting, causing the glass to break. *As implied (and demonstrated off-screen) in the Living Beyond Breast Cancer Charity Stream in late-2012, Bob can do a double back-flip. *During the aforementioned livestream, Bob openly expressed a high dislike in post-modern architecture. **This, however, did not stop Mark from building a house for the group that utilized this architectural structure, much to Bob's annoyance. *Bob is the only one of the three not to have grown any facial hair. *Of the three, Bob's voice is the highest in pitch. **During the September 2014 live stream, this enabled him to sing the high notes in Whitney Houston's I Will Always Love You, to Mark and Wade's surprise. *Despite so many of his impressions being identical (Eg: "I'm Loriii!"), his impression of Markiplier himself was exclaiming: "PENISES! Trademark!", an impression he did during a Tekkit livestream.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EbDMKnTvQDU id:Bob Category:Friends Category:People